Cẩm nang Sonako (Dành cho bạn đọc)
Ở đây mình sẽ hướng dẫn và giúp đỡ các bạn có thể tận dụng được hết các tính năng của trang Sonako wiki, nhằm giúp cho việc đọc Light Novel được thuận tiện nhất. Lưu ý là các bạn nên lập 1 acc trên trang Sonako wiki. Vì có 1 số tính năng không phát huy hết hiệu quả hoặc nhiều khi không hiện với những bạn không đăng ký. __TOC__ 'Tự làm bản PDF để đọc trên máy' Không phải lúc nào cũng có mạng để đọc truyện thế nên việc tạo 1 bản đọc offline là cần thiết. Song không phải nhóm dịch nào cũng làm bản đọc offline, thôi thì tự mình vận động vậy :)) Ở đây mình chọn định dạng PDF, 1 định dạng khá phổ biến hiện nay. Bắt đầu nào: Mình sẽ hướng dẫn với trình duyệt Firefox sử dụng kèm addon Print pages to PDF. ''' Các trình duyệt khác thì cũng sẽ tương tự như vậy thôi. ''Link addon:'' https://addons.mozilla.org/vi/firefox/addon/print-pages-to-pdf/ + '''Bước 1: Đầu tiên các bạn mở link trang truyện bạn muốn in, mình ví dụ như Tập 4 của LN Mahouka http://sonako.fandom.com/wiki/Mahouka_Koukou_no_Rettousei_Volume_4 Rồi các bạn trỏ con chuột vào chữ Bản in ở đầu trang (khoanh đỏ) hoặc vào chữ Edit với mũi tên sổ xuống và di chuyển đến chữ Bản in (khoanh màu xanh) trong hình. Chọn cái nào cũng được cả.:v Sau đó click vào và trang truyện sẽ trở thành thế này Hầu như mọi thứ đều đã bị lược giản đi còn mỗi phần nội dung mà các bạn muốn lưu vào file pdf thôi. + Bước 2: Rồi giờ xài đến cái addon nào Các bạn click chuột phải và di chuyển con trỏ chuột đến dòng chữ Print pages to PDF. Ở đây có nhiều lựa chọn và các bạn chọn là Print active Tab nếu bạn muốn in toàn bộ trang, nếu bạn chỉ muốn lấy phần chữ lược bỏ hình ảnh thì chọn Print active Tab (text). Ở đây mình muốn giữ cả hình ảnh nên chọn''' Print active Tab''' Các bạn click vào phần mình muốn chọn và chờ đợi khoảng 30s- 1 phút tùy vào độ dài ngắn của phần mà bạn muốn in. Sau đó file pdf của phần truyện đó sẽ được tự động mở bằng phần mềm đọc pdf mặc định trên máy bạn. Và đây là file pdf thành quả Cái addon này được 1 cái hay so với mấy cái tra ng web convert ngày trước mình dùng là nó vẫn giữ cho mình cái mục lục (phần Contents) và cả phần chú thích (Thẻ ref) vẫn có thể ấn vào 1 phát là chuyển sang chương/phần chú thích mình muốn xem, chứ ko biến nó thành mấy dòng chữ vô dụng. Tất nhiên bản pdf mì ăn liền này ko thể hoàn hảo được nhưng nếu bạn không có nhiều thời gian thì đây cũng là một giải pháp không đến nỗi tồi. 'Chuyển đổi sang giao diện Monobook tiết kiệm dung lượng' Yêu cầu: Phải đăng ký 1 nick trên Sonako LN wiki. Do Wikia đặt Server ở nước ngoài nên khi cáp quang bị cá mập cắn thì tốc độ lướt Sonako sẽ suy giảm khá trầm trọng hoặc với những ai sử dụng 3G trồi sụt cũng là vấn đề nan giải. Ở đây mình sẽ đua ra chỉ dẫn cho các bạn về việc chuyển đổi giao diện bình thường của Sonako sang 1 dạng giao diện nhẹ nhàng thân thiện hơn - giao diện Monobook. Giao diện này đã được mình chỉnh sửa sao cho nó khá là giống với giao diện của bên Baka-tsuki, Wikipedia,... (hay giao diện Vector) cũng như lắp thêm công cụ wikED mạnh vốn được nhiều wikipedian sử dụng :v Đầu tiên các bạn vào đây (chỉ dùng được với những bạn đã đăng ký): http://sonako.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Preferences#mw-prefsection-personal Rồi nhìn xuống dưói có mục Appearance, trong đó có phần tùy chọn Layout Wikia cho phép chọn mặc định một trong 2 giao diện là Wikia và Monobook. Các bạn chọn Monobook cho mình. Rồi Ấn nút Save ở dưói cùng Và thế là mỗi khi bạn vào Sonako wikia thì mặc định của giao diện sẽ luôn là Monobook Lưu ý: Do giao diện Monobook đã lược bỏ rất nhiều những mã code java, css thế nên 1 số tính năng sẽ không sử dụng được nữa. Ví dụ như ngoài trang mặt tiền của Sonako sẽ không hiện được hình ảnh của các projects nữa. Tất nhiên về cơ bản thì so với sự nhẹ nhàng mà giao diện này mang lại thì đó chỉ là những điểm trừ nhỏ. Các bạn cũng có thể tạm thời trở về giao diện bình thường bằng cách ấn vào chữ Oasis trong vùng khoanh đỏ trên hình. Còn về công cụ wikED. Cái này thì các ban phải tự vọc thôi.:)) À mà ngoài ra nếu các bạn muốn bật hoặc tắt wikED khi đang edit trong giao diện Monobook thì các bạn bấm vào hình dấu tích màu vàng nhỏ nhỏ ở góc trên cùng bên phải màn hình (được khoanh đỏ trong hình) là được. Tạo danh sách các chương bạn muốn theo dõi Yêu cầu phải tạo 1 acc trên Sonako wiki Việc theo dõi xem 1 chương nào đó được update gì không cũng là một điều cần thiết. Ở đây mình sẽ hướng dẫn các bạn tạo 1 danh sách các chương truyện mà bạn muốn theo dõi và thiết lập cho wiki tự động gửi 1 email thông báo cho các bạn mỗi khi chương truyện đó có thay đổi nào. Đầu tiên thì mở đến trang truyện mà bạn muốn theo dõi. Rồi sau Các bạn ấn vào Chữ Follow ở thanh Toolbar phía dưới màn hình chỗ khoanh đỏ chữ Follow sẽ chuyển thành Following. Kèm với đó là 1 thông báo của wikia hiện lên ở trên đầu trang: The page "Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei" has been added to your watchlist. Và thế là các bạn đã theo dõi trang đó rồi. Muốn ngừng theo dõi thì lại ấn vào đó và từ Following --> thành Follow. Để xem danh sách bạn đã theo dõi thì các bạn lia vào các tab trên đàu trang, vào phần tab Theo dõi (nằm kẹp giữa tab Project và Tán dóc) và chọn Trang đang theo dõi như khoanh đỏ trong hình. Vậy là bạn đã thiết lập được danh sách các chương mà bạn muốn theo dõi rồi. Kế tiếp là cài đặt để wikia tự động gửi email cho bạn mỗi khi có chương truyện nào đó có update. Các bạn vào link này http://sonako.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Preferences#mw-prefsection-emailv2 Sau đó nhìn xuống dưới có dòng Email me when... và các bạn chọn cho mình ...a page I'm following is changed Rồi sau đó xuống dưới cùng ấn save lại. Vậy là xong rồi đó. Lưu ý: Đối với những trang hay có sự thay đổi ví dụ như trang chính của mỗi project đang active thì không nên theo dõi do sẽ gây ngập lụt mail của các bạn.:v 'Giới Thiệu Và Sử Dụng Pocket (by DarKraD)' Chào các bạn, với thế hệ điện thoại thông minh càng ngày càng phổ biến, và đóng một vai trò quan trọng trong cuộc sống chúng ta, việc dùng điện thoại hay các thiết bị di động khác để đọc tin tức, xem video và tất nhiên là có cả đọc light novel là chuyện thường ngày ở huyện. Tuy nhiên không phải lúc nào chúng ta cũng có thể ung dung ngồi đọc ngay khoảnh khắc mình phát hiện ra một mẩu tin tức hay, một đoạn truyện xuất sắc, hay đơn giản là đường dẫn của một đoạn clip đầy vui nhộn. Đánh dấu trang (bookmark) cũng rất tiện tuy nhiên khi bạn không có kết nối Internet, hay những lúc bookmark của bạn lên đến con số hàng chục, hàng trăm, thì việc đọc hay tìm những gì mình muốn ngay lúc đó là chuyện vô cùng khó khăn và có thể nói là không thể khi không có kết nối Internet.. Đó là lý do chính cho sự ra đời của các dịch vụ lưu lại để đọc sau (read-it-later) khá là nổi tiếng gần đây. Có khá nhiều dịch vụ tương tự nhau nhưng mỗi dịch vụ lại có điểm mạnh cũng như điểm yếu riêng của mình như: Instapaper, Pocket, Readability. Tuy nhiên, hôm nay mình chỉ tập trung vào Pocket vì sự tiện dụng, sử dụng đa nền tảng, hoạt động vô cùng tuyệt vời khi đi cùng với Feedly (một dịch vụ duyệt tin RSS xuất sắc nếu có dịp mình sẽ giới thiệu với các bạn sau). Tuy nhiên, do số lượng thiết bị mình sử dụng có hạn nên lần này mình chỉ có thể giới thiệu cho hai nền tảng chính là Windows (web-app) và iOS. Các nền tảng khác như Mac, Windows Phone, Symbian, Maemo thì chắc cũng tương tự, các bạn từ mò nhé. Tổng Quan: Pocket là một dịch vụ lưu trữ các đường dẫn đến trang web, video, hình ảnh trên mạng Internet mà bạn các tìm được nhưng không có thời gian để tận hưởng ngay lúc đó (trong duyệt) và tải những trang web ấy về bộ nhớ để có thể đọc khi không có kết nổi Internet (iOS App). Cài Đặt: Với việc là một web-app nên khi sử dụng trên máy tính các bạn chỉ cần cài một add-on nhỏ để tiện lưu lại trang web một cách nhanh chóng. Pocket extension có mặt trên hầu hết những trình duyệt thông dụng như Chrome, Firefox và Safari, ở đây minh sẽ dùng Chrome làm ví dụ. Các bạn có thể cài cả Application lẫn Extension để dùng cho nó tiện. Nhưng theo ý kiến cá nhân của minh thì truy cập dịch vụ Pocket thì các bạn cứ gõ Getpocket.com vào thanh địa chỉ là được rồi, vì Chrome càng ngày càng ì ạch, cài nhiều quá cũng chẳng có tốt cho lắm, vì thế chỉ cần cái phần Extension để có thể lưu lại trang web một cách nhanh chóng là đủ. Còn trên iOS thì các bạn có thể kiếm ứng dụng mang tên Pocket trên AppStore hoặc là vào thẳng đường dẫn trực tiếp tại ĐÂY. Và nếu mình nhớ không lầm thì Pocket có mặt trên khắp các Store của Apple, nên cho dù Apple ID của bạn ở Việt Nam cũng không thành vấn đề. Việc cài đặt diễn ra cũng như vô số các ứng dụng khác trên iOS, vô cùng nhanh chóng. Đăng Kí: Đăng kí sử dụng dịch vụ cũng khá là đơn giản, điều duy nhất các bạn cần là một email thực, thế là xong. Sau khi điền các thông tin cơ bản như email, tên, mật khẩu là các bạn có thể sử dụng dịch vụ ngay lập tức. Giao Diện: Pocket không hề nổi trội hơn các dịch vụ dùng để đọc sau hơn về giao diện, nhưng đó lại là điểm mình thích ở Pocket. Một gian diện trực quan, dễ sử dụng. Phần lớn nhất của màn hình sẽ là những bài báo, mẩu tin, light novel các bạn đã lưu lại, được trình bày dưới dạng Tile View, hoặc List View. Sử Dụng Cách sử dụng cũng rất chi là đơn giản, các bạn chỉ cần viếng thăm trang web mình cần lưu lại để đọc sau này, và click vào nút Pocket trên góc phải màn hình (phần Extension) mà các bạn đã cài khi nãy, voila, thế là xong. Ngoài ra các bạn cũng có thể click chuột phải -> Save To Pocket. Trên iOS cũng tương tự, trước đây tiền iOS8 và Sharesheet của Apple, mỗi khi các bạn muốn lưu một trang web nào đó từ Safari, các bạn phải dùng bookmarklet, khá là lằng nhằng. Nhưng nếu bạn nào ở iOS8 trở lên thì mọi chuyện sẽ rất là đơn giản. Ấn vào nút Share góc phải màn hình, Pocket sẽ xuất hiện ở đấy và chọn nó là xong. Nếu như vì lý do nào đó, mặc dù đã cài Pocket vào máy nhưng vẫn không thấy icon trên sharesheet, thì các bạn cứ ấn vào More, bật Pocket lên là ok. Đó là phần lưu lại, thế còn đọc thì sao? Cũng khá là đơn giản với Pocket. Như các bạn đã thấy giao diện cơ bản của Pocket ở trên, mỗi khi các bạn muốn đọc cái gì, cứ click vào là Pocket sẽ thể hiện một trong hai giao diện đọc chính cho mỗi bài báo: Web View và Article View. Web View đúng như tên gọi của nó, tức là sẽ thể hiện trang web của bài báo ấy, kèm theo cả những thứ khác đi kèm trang web như quảng cáo, video, vv. Giao diện thứ hai là Article View, nếu như bạn nào đã dùng qua tính năng Reader trong Safari hay bất kì extension nào có tính năng tương tự thì sẽ thấy cách đọc này vô cùng có ích. Nó sẽ loại bỏ hết tất cả những gì thừa thãi trong trang web, chỉ cho bạn phần nội dung chính của bài báo, mẩu tinh cùng những hình ảnh đi kèm. Rất tiện. Trên iOS thì cũng tương tự, các bạn có thể chuyển đổi giữa Web View và Article View một cách nhanh chóng để phù hợp với từng trang web nhất. Tính Năng: Ngoài khả năng lưu lại những đường dẫn cũng như tải về đọc không cần kết nối mạng thì Pocket còn khá nhiều tính năng nâng cao vô cùng hữu ích. +Ghi nhớ và đồng bộ hóa vị trí đã đọc: Nếu như bạn lưu một vài bài báo dài dòng, lê thê, một chương truyện chẳng hạn, và bạn đọc dở giữa chừng, khi bạn có thời gian đọc tiếp thì không cần phải ngồi nhớ lại xem mình đã đọc đến đâu, phần nào, Pocket sẽ làm điều đó cho bạn. Hơn nữa vị trí ấy còn được đồng bộ hóa bằng tài khoảng của bạn sang khắp các thiết bị, nền tảng khác cùng một tài khoảng Pocket. Điều này có nghĩa là bạn có thể đọc một bài báo trên máy tính, xách điện thoại ra xe và tiếp tục đọc không cần phải nhớ xem mình đã đọc đến đâu. +Highlights: Một tính năng chỉ vừa được giới thiệu trong Pocket version 5 gần đây, nhưng lại nhận được không ích lời khen ngợi từ người dùng. Nhưng tên của tính năng đã cho thấy, Highlights sẽ quét qua toàn bộ những nội dung mà bạn đã lưu, so sánh với hàng trăm nghìn người dùng khác để có thể đưa ra những đề nghị phù hợp nhất với bạn. +Tags: Một tính năng vô cùng quan trọng trong việc quản lý. Khi số lượng những bài viết bắt đầu lên cao (như của mình), thì tags là thứ sẽ giúp bạn quản lý, tìm kiếm nhanh chóng một bài viết nào đó. Như tên gọi của mình, tags sẽ cho phép bạn đánh dấu nhưng bài báo bằng những cụm từ miêu tả nó tùy các bạn chọn như: Sonako, Light novet, tentacles, NTR, vv Các Lỗi Thường Thấy: Trong quá trình sử dụng bất cứ thứ gì thì chuyện đụng phải lỗi là lẽ đương nhiên, và Pocket cũng không ngoại lệ. Tuy nhiên, Pocket hiện nay chỉ có một lỗi đặc biệt mà mình muốn lưu ý với các bạn, đó chính là lưu lại các chương Toàn Tập trên Sonako Wikia của chúng ta. Vì lý do nào đó, khi chuyển sang Article View ở các trang toàn tập, Pocket không thể thể hiện được cho chúng ta trang ấy, chỉ có thể là ở Web View. Nhưng Web View thì lại khá là nặng nề cũng như là có nhiều thứ khác khiến chúng ta phân tâm, không thưởng thức được trọn vẹn tác phẩm mà các dịch giả của chúng ta đã bỏ rất nhiều công sức ra dịch. Mình đã có nhiều lần email báo lỗi, kiến nghị với Pocket nhưng hiện vẫn chưa nhận được câu trả lời cũng như biện pháp sửa lỗi cả. Nếu có gì thay đổi thì mình sẽ cập nhật bài này sau. Nên cách tốt nhất hiện nay chỉ có thể là lưu bằng tay từng chương (không khả thi với những bộ như HakoMari hay Web Novel vì số lượng chương khá lớn) hoặc là chuyển sang Instapaer chỉ cho riêng những trang toàn tập. Category:Hướng dẫn Category:Sonako